Atsuishi Shigeto
(Midfielder) |number= 6 (Chaos) (Prominence) 12 (Neo Japan) |element= Wood |team= *'Prominence' *'Chaos' *'Neo Japan' |seiyuu= Kaji Yuuki |debut_anime = Episode 056 |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha}} Atsuishi Shigeto ( ) is a member of Prominence and later on Chaos, then a midfielder of Neo Japan. In the third Inazuma Eleven game, he is a reserve goalkeeper of Neo Japan. Profile Appearance He has greenish teal eyes and spiky white hair sticking upward, slightly similar to Gouenji Masato's hairstyle. He also has a short scar-like line on his right cheek. Plot Season 2 In episode 57, he is part of Nagumo and Suzuno's team called Chaos, which is selected members from Diamond Dust and Prominence put together to form a team and defeat Raimon. Season 3 In season 3, he joined Neo Japan, because he wanted to represent Japan but he was only seen on the bench. In the game, you can play him as a goalkeeper but in the anime, he didn't. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Heat, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Arino Omi *'Item': Music Wear (ミュージックウェア) *'Item': Tanren Glove (たんれんグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Heat, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Hasuike An *'Player': Netsuha Natsuhiko *'Topic': Ancient Health Law (いにしえの健康法の話題, obtained at the Ton Gattle Republic hospital 1F) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Heat, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Training Equipment (トレーニング器具の写真, taken in room 203 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Medical Checkup (健康診断の話題, obtained outside the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Childhood Friend (幼馴染の話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Chaos * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Chaos Angels' *'Inazuma Legend' *'Ikemen Sparks' *'Neo Japan Kai' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' *'Kira Related' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Kira Related' *'Team Fire' Trivia *It's known that he is Nagumo Haruya's childhood friend. *His surname, Atsuishi (厚石) means thick stone. *Statistically, he has the highest total in the third game being 489 (not counting TP and GP), followed by Nakata Hidetoshi. *Although the kanji differ, 'Atsu' in Japanese can mean Heat. **'Atsui' means Hot. Navigation Category:Original series characters